In too deep
by peurdunoir
Summary: Two weeks before General Mustang's naming as Führer, things start to get a bit crazy for both him and his most trusted Lieutenant.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A day at work**

For the past half hour, Roy Mustang had been lost in his own thoughts. It felt great to be so close to becoming Führer, to know he's going to reach his dreams soon enough. Nonetheless, he couldn't forget of his very first supporter, Maes. His elbows pressed against the edge of his desk, Roy was sitting down on his armchair, his head resting on the palms of his hands. His heart was beating faster than usual at the mere thought of his deceased good friend; Envy's face came up into his mind, and he felt his blood simply boiling into his veins at the idea that Maes has died with the image of his wife killing him, shooting him.

If only his friend wouldn't have been such a fool. "Idiot." Mustang said from underneath his breath, however loud enough to be heard. It was on purpose, Roy feeling that Maes should hear of his opinion of him even from the other side of the world. But, Roy had been so lost into his own thoughts that he was completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't quite alone in his office.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice made its presence known, causing Roy to raise his head, for his eyes to fall on the figure of his Lieutenant, who was sitting on the sofa, with a book on her lap. His gaze moving from her lap towards her face, Roy smirked as he saw anger in his female companion's eyes.

"You _are _very much excused for not wearing a mini-skirt today, yes, Lieutenant." In the end, he had stated that all women in the army should wear mini-skirts at work, otherwise there'd be consequences. Nonetheless, it was Riza he was dealing with, and he very well knew that. But because it was Riza, he wanted even more to see her in a mini-skirt. He hadn't gained his sight back for nothing, right?

As expected, Riza arched her eyebrows, as she closed her book and got up from her sitting place, whilst neatening her uniform to perfection. "Anything wrong, Lieutenant?" Roy asked, leaning back into his chair, looking Riza right into the eyes, without even blinking.

"Nothing, Col - General." Riza corrected herself immediately, realizing that she should probably get used with calling him General. Or probably she shouldn't; in the end, he'd become Führer soon enough, so another title change would make its appearance. The young woman pressed her book against her chest and crossed her arms above it, before starting to walk towards the bookcase, to put it back into its place.

As she turned around, Roy couldn't abstain himself from following her with his gaze, not even hiding the fact that he was in awe with every move of hers. "So, no contradicting me? That's new." He stated, watching her place the book on its rightful rack.

Hawkeye let out a soft "Hmpf." before turning around on her heel, a bit sudden for Roy's expectations. "It is a law now, so I cannot contradict it or fight against it. I guess I should go change before lunchtime. Don't want to be breaking any more rules today."

Her calm and lack of irony in the tone of her voice surprised Roy a bit. She had something in her sleeve, Eye of the Hawk had her sight on a good line and she was slowly preparing herself to shoot it in his direction.

"Plus, I have a shooting practice due attending to with Havoc after lunch, wouldn't want for anyone else to see me in such shame, breaking the law."

And there it was. And its effect could be perfectly well noticed, as Roy's smile immediately faded away. It wasn't that Jean wasn't one of his best friends, it wasn't that he didn't trust him, but goodness knew what it'd be in that man's mind should be he the very first one to see the Lieutenant in a mini-skirt. "After lunch you say?" Roy added, stretching out his arms. "I guess I could attend that too."

Riza arched her eyebrow once more, not having expected such a return. It made her feel warm on the inside and as soon as she felt that pleasant sensation in her chest, a small smile appeared on her face, her fringe slowly falling on her eye, covering it more than usual. "You'd be useless, though. It's raining outside." With that stated, Riza made her way towards the door, cursing in her mind the day that Roy's idea of women having to wear mini-skirts at work had been approved as law. On one hand, he had gained more power and the voting of that law showed it, but, honestly, mini-skirts? What was he thinking?

"Now this is personal. I'll be there, to prove you wrong." It was raining though, so he would indeed be useless to her shooting session. But, Riza, shooting. In a mini-skirt. He wouldn't let only Jean have the honour of seeing that. Plus, she was training to protect him, not anyone else. He should be the only one to see her train.

"I need to change first. I'll see you there, then?" Riza added, continuing her path towards the office's door.

"No, wait." Roy got up from his chair, soon catching up to her and opening the door for her to pass, not before placing a hand on her back. Riza slightly shivered at the feeling of his hand on her back, ironically, still not being completely used to people touching her back. Not to mention, the General. She stopped for a moment, not knowing how to react at this gesture.

"Don't forget to let your hair loose." Roy continued, as his hand moved up on her back, and into her blonde hair, removing her pin a bit less graceful than she'd have wanted to. Her hair fell on her shoulders, causing Riza a bit of an inconvenience, nonetheless, she did not comment. There was a part of her that fancied the fact that he seemed to like her long hair. "Mini-skirts don't go well with your hair up, Lieutenant." Roy stated as he made a few steps backwards. "But do go change now; I'll catch up with you after lunch."

"Yes, _Sir_." Riza stated simply, as she made her way out of the office.

All she wanted at that point was really to shoot something, so the practice'd be even more welcomed than before. Also, hopefully she'd find Rebecca somewhere around, to get her to come to this thing as well. There was no way she'd spend the entire afternoon with both Roy and Jean by herself. _No_.

However, it was proven that she would have to do such a thing. After having put her _proper _uniform on, Riza called her friend in her office, only to have found out that Rebecca was out on a mission of some sort. With slight annoyance in her heart, Hawkeye decided to just finish this already. Without any further complicated thoughts, she had decided to simply attend the practice and just be completely oblivious to whatever it'd come to her.

On the practice grounds, there were very few people. In the end, when Hawkeye and Havoc practiced, not to mention together, little numbers of people actually did the same, but instead just passed by every now and then, to admire their skills. Their random passing by's were now a tad more often though, as the future Führer himself was there this time round, talking to his officer.

"You did not." Havoc stated in a complete awe of pure amusement, not believing the words that had just come out of Mustang's mouth. "You just pulled her hairpin, just like that?! How are you alive, still?" Jean laughed, his words, though covered with a layer of irony, being more than honest. Roy was feeling a bit disturbed by this fact, but the weather conditions weren't on his side for him to properly threaten Havoc to shut it.

"She's sweeter than she may look." Mustang stated simply, leaning against a wall. It was probably the thousand time he had said that thing about Riza, but people still didn't believe him; it was hard to just tell people such a thing when, truth be told, Hawkeye was deadly, in all possible ways.

"Well, I don't know about sweet, but there's _nothing _more attractive than a woman in a short skirt and a big gun in her hands." Jean continued, whilst placing his elbow on Roy's shoulder, his glance being focused on the entrance, where Riza was finally making an appearance. "You're my favourite future Führer, Mustang, too good for this country, really." Havoc stated dramatically, before a cheeky smirk made its way on his face, as Riza drew closer.

"Good afternoon. I hope your lunch had been satisfying." Riza said in a polite, yet emotionless tone, her glance focusing more on Havoc than on the General's. Not even realizing her gesture, the Lieutenant placed one of her legs in front of the other, the state of discomfort in her new uniform being a bit more obvious to an outsider's view than from her own.

"Your skirt's satisfying." Jean said, as he took a deep drag from his cigarette, now being surrounded by quite an amount of smoke.

"Havoc - " Mustang was prepared to interfere, nonetheless, having raised his gaze from the ground for the first time since Riza's arrival, his words had changed and went completely into a different direction of subject. " - I think it should be shorter. Lieutenant, are you sure you didn't get the wrong kind of skirt?" He felt Jean's elbow pressing harder on his shoulder, as a sign of approval. Truthfully, Havoc was controlling himself very well, as all he wanted to do is hug his friend for being such a gift to the world.

Riza, however, was having a completely different opinion of Mustang at the time being. A quick 'What have I done to deserve this?' has passed through her mind, but she showed no emotions at all as to what the two had said. "What am I, Havoc?" She asked simply, her fingers gently patting the gun she was holding in her arms.

"A sniper." Jean answered, a little surprised of her question.

"Eye of the Hawk." Roy added, knowing exactly what was coming next. If he couldn't use his own flames because of the weather, one could be sure that he'd put wood on Riza's.

"Indeed. And it might be a pity for you to be randomly shot from four streets away, while you're going on a date. Just putting this out there." The Lieutenant said, before turning around towards the targets and checking if her gun was completely loaded.

"Which reminds me – I HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND!" Jean said on the most cheerful of tones, completely ignoring Riza's threat and following her, placing both his hands on her shoulders, in complete happiness. "She's so pretty, and smart, and just perfect. You'll have to meet her, please! She's your biggest fan! I recall her saying that you're an example for girls, that you're brave and all that jazz. You'll want to meet her, yes, yes, yes?" He started shaking Riza, to seem more persuasive, and bullets were falling from her gun, as the woman was just starting to check it out before Havoc started this whole spectacle.

Roy was still standing in the background, rather enjoying this all. Maybe this entire deal will reveal to Havoc Riza's softer side; in the end, it was hard to discuss certain things with Jean when he thought Riza was made out of metal on the inside.

"Calm down!" Riza said as she shook off Havoc's hands from her shoulders. Looking down at all the mess this man has made, the Lieutenant was about to gather up all the bullets, but reconsidered, realizing that bending over in the thing she was wearing would be Hell.

"Pick those up, would you?" She addressed herself to Havoc, who did as asked, not realizing why Hawkeye had requested such a thing. If he'd have known, be sure that Jean wouldn't have aided her. Carefully picking the bullets and handing them over to Riza one by one, he insisted. "So?"

"I don't know, Havoc. It'd be weird. I mean, I'm sure she's a lovely girl, but spending time with you and her would be - "

"Please, Hawkeye! Plus, you'll enjoy the meeting, I'll make sure of it. Actually, her birthday's in a week and she's throwing quite a party, you might just come there? You meet her, take a picture or two, and after that you can just leave, we'll say you lost yourself in the crowd or something." He insisted, having over to Riza the last bullet.

"Come on, Hawkeye. You might enjoy a break from watching my back all the time." Roy finally interfered, approaching the two.

"It's settled then! I'll go call her now, to tell her the news. I'll be back in a bit, to start the practice properly." With that said, Jean started running faster than ever towards the phone booths area, causing Riza to sigh deeply.

"We can make a bet." Roy said with a smirk on his face, his gaze focused on Riza, as she turned around to face him. "I bet you that this new girl of his, has big boobs."

Hawkeye couldn't abstain herself, pressing her fingers on her forehead. She didn't sign up for such conversations, really. "There's nothing to bet on." She stated simply, feeling like wanting to rip someone's head off. Probably the one who gave Rebecca a fucking mission that exact afternoon.

"Indeed. She surely has big boobs, otherwise he wouldn't be Havoc." Roy shrugged his shoulders, letting out a quick laugh. "But, if we were to make a bet, hypothetically speaking now, what would you ask from me?" He asked, rather curious and enjoying the current conversations' topic.

"A new pair of earrings. With Havoc shaking me, I think I lost one." Riza moved her hand from her forehead towards her left ear, her eyes now being focused on the ground, to see if she could spot the lost one. However, it was spring, there was grass all over the place; not even _she _could spot a tiny pearl in all of that.

"You could search for it more thoroughly."

"No disrespect intended, Sir, however, while wearing _this _skirt I plan on _only_ standing."

"You!" Roy addressed himself to a passing by officer, as he drew closer to Riza, his hands making their way on her neck and to her right ear, taking out her right earring as well. "This is Lieutenant Hawkeye's earring. There's one missing, it's in the grass. Look for it and don't go home until you find it. Understood?"

Before she could even feel sorry for the officer, Riza was pulled by her waist by the General, encouraging her to walk towards the exit with him. "But, Sir, the practice - "

"Face it, Havoc's not coming back. Plus, you don't need to practice, everyone in this country knows that, surely you do too, Lieutenant."

"Very well then." Riza said with a small smile on her face, walking besides the General. "I guess that we can go back to your office - "

'This sounds promising already.' Roy thought to himself, already fantasizing about what could happen in his office.

"- to finish that paperwork of yours that's due tomorrow."

"_Of course_." Mustang stated sharply, although screaming on the inside. He surely knew some paperwork that he'd like to have done, but let's just say that the one Riza was talking about wasn't it.

'Darn this stupid weather! I could've burned all that grass found her earring, and I'd probably have been jumped on due to my awesomeness. But no, it just has to rain. I could have been a hero, but no; just no. I'd like to set fire to this rain, so it can feel my horrid pain. Useless during rain, I hate everything.'

Roy had such thoughts in his mind all the way to his office, obviously pissed off by the situation. Hawkeye opened the office's door for him and he entered, ending up throwing himself on the chair behind his desk, with no desire whatsoever of working. Plus, all those papers needed thorough reading … it'd probably take him all night. Wasn't he a General now? Shouldn't his people have people who have people that do these things for him, while he relaxes on a sunny beach somewhere?

"You should start with this one, Sir." Riza stretched out her hand in Roy's direction, holding out a quite thin file, much to his surprise.

"Now that's quite little. Going soft on me, Hawkeye?"

"Not at all. It's a message from Major General Armstrong. A report on how the changes on Fort Briggs have ended."

"Is it now?" It still seemed too much of an easy task for it. Mustang grabbed the folder, and opened it, just to have his jaw drop. "But Lieutenant, this is written in the Morse Code. All … _thirty _pages of it!"

"Indeed, it is. You should get started. I'm going to sort out your other files according to their priority."

"This is going to take me all night. _Only _this report from Briggs." He hated Armstrong so much right now, he couldn't even put it in proper words.

"Do you want me to take care of the rest of the files for you?" Riza asked, her eyes falling on Roy's figure. At her words, Roy raised his gaze as well, their eyes meeting.

"No. They'd take equally as long as this one report, I can't ask you to - "

"I'll start now then." Riza picked up one of files and opened it, already starting to read it.

"What would I do without you, Lieutenant?"

"What you are doing _with _me right now, _not work_. Start deciphering that report, General."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Motivation**

He's been at it for about four hours, and only managed to decode a bit over fifteen pages so far. This was taking way more than he has planned; stretching out his hands, Roy had leaned against the back of his chair, taking a deep, rather loud breath. His eyes landing on the clock on the wall, he was surprised to see that it was nine in the evening; it was already night outside and Roy hadn't even noticed. It was probably due to the fact that it'd have been a dark day, that day, having rained most of the time.

"I should get something to drink." He said from underneath his breath, preparing to get up from his sitting place. But the man didn't get the chance to do so, as Riza's voice could be heard. "Coffee? On it, Sir." With that being said, Riza closed the file she was reading, placed it on one of the desks in the office and made her way out of the room, to go get coffee. Roy watched her as she left, with a soft smile, genuine smile on his face. It always felt nice to see her in such a position, to get him such things. She rarely did it; normally she'd tell him to ignore such needs and just continue working. There were exceptions from this rule and it seemed that this certain night was one of them, which was rather pleasing, considering how much he's teased her about the skirt thing throughout all that day.

She soon returned, with two cups of coffee in her hands; placing one of his desk, she pushed it a bit with her index finger in his direction, before taking a rather decent sip out of her own. "Easy, Lieutenant, it's not whiskey." Roy teased her, placing his own hands on the cup she's offered him. It was hot; very, very hot, much to his surprise. "Good." He added, mostly to himself, before drinking some of its contents.

"Jokes aside, I could definitely use some whiskey, Sir. Some of these reports are absolute madness." Riza commented, her eyes focused on the file she had placed only moments previously on a nearby desk. Roy followed her gaze, as he sunk into his chair. "Their number is mad; but, there aren't any other codes needing to be cracked, right?" He asked, still sipping from his coffee.

"No. How is that going, by the way?" Riza found herself inquiring, quite concerned about that. Leave it for Olivier Mira Armstrong to hand over such a report to Roy. Riza had nothing but respect for the certain female, but this situation made her feel very sorry for the General, especially knowing how much he enjoyed doing his paperwork.

"Slow. I told you, it'll take me all night."

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then." The Lieutenant commented, as she straightened her back, morally preparing herself to deal with some serious paperwork as well.

"Hawkeye. Maybe I should get a secretary or - "

"What?" Riza's eyebrows arched instantly, feeling very much offended by Mustang's statement; so upset, that she didn't even let him finish his sentence. "I thought _I _was your assistant. Am I not good enough anymore?" Anger could be felt in the tone of her voice; such anger that Roy hadn't seen for years now. He kept his calm, watching her reaction with fascination. It was as if she was jealous of the mere idea of him getting a secretary.

"I mean – I am_ sorry_, Sir. If you consider you need a secretary, I can arrange interviews for you first thing in the morning." The woman suddenly changed her words to a different direction, realizing that her reaction had been highly inappropriate. He was a General, he'd be so much more soon enough, of course he'd want much more capable people around him at work.

"You stupid fool." Roy finally responded, not managing to abstain himself from letting out a laughter, as a smirk made its way on his face. Riza kept her cool and he enjoyed that, to an extent. "You actually think I'd replace _you_? Your opinion of me must be very low, Lieutenant."

Riza could feel her heart beating faster in her chest, and her head lowered a bit, her fringe covering most of her face at this point. She felt horrible for her words and, worst of all, she didn't even know where they came from. It wasn't as if she could do everything, was it? Her job was to protect him and now, with her words, _she _had been the one to offend him. "I apologize, Sir."

"Don't." Roy teased her, as he got up from his chair. It felt good to walk around a bit, after so much sitting down and focusing solely on work. He reached up to her and leaned against his desk, right in front of his female friend. Raising his hand, he touched her cheek gently, to get her hair out of her eyes. "Look at me." And without hesitation, Riza did as ordered. "I'd be jealous too if I'd think for even a half of a second that you'd take on another client to protect."

"Jealous? Someone's being quite the modest type tonight." Riza commented with obvious sarcasm in her tone, her eyes looking directly into his.

"Get a vase."

"Excuse me?"

"I once wanted to give you flowers and you declined my offer, stating you don't even own a vase. Get one. Or two. Or three. Actually, just replace all of your furniture with vases."

"And turn my place into a botanical garden? No, thank you, I still need a place to live, Sir."

"Have you sat down since we came back from practice?"

His sudden change of subject confused her. What did one have to do with the other? She couldn't see the actual connection between the two. "No." As if she'd take a seat with that thing she had on; honestly now, in her lifetime, Riza's seen belts that were longer than the skirt she was wearing. Should she sit down, well, it'd definitely be a pleasant sight for someone, just that the certain someone wouldn't be her, most definitely so.

Roy placed his other hand around her waist and slowly drew her closer to him; it wasn't actually hard to do so, Riza herself was getting as close to him as he wanted to, as wrong as she thought this to be. The distance between the two of them was soon became minimum, much to both their enjoyment.

"I'll get you new earrings, vases, flowers, and twenty secretaries of your own so you won't have to work so much, and especially so late. I am sorry, Lieutenant. I abuse your kindness so much, it shames me."

"You abuse nothing. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, General."

"Even shoot me when I'm going crazy."

"Even that." Riza giggled softly, as she made her position a bit more comfortable, letting both her hands rest on his chest.

"I'll get you flowers." Roy smiled, continuing his previous idea. "You'd better have a vase prepared for when I'm gifting them to you, Lieutenant."

"Is that a threat or an order, Sir?" Riza asked, quite teasingly herself.

"Threat."

"Oh, really?"

"Want to know what'd happen if you don't comply?" Roy whispered, both his hands moving down, with zero complaints from Lieutenant Hawkeye's side.

"Do tell."

"Instead of flowers, I'll give you your official dismissal letter from the army and I'd be kind of cheap and instead of getting a pair of two earrings, I'd get just one ring."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to_ not _spend your money. Plus, the amount of paperwork you'd have to do for that letter. So much work."

"Indeed."

"General - "

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Your hands are underneath what you stubbornly call skirt."

"Any objections?"

"Yes, I'd like to wear trousers once again."

"Only trousers I see here are mine, but, there's a bit of a problem, because, you see, _I_ am wearing them."

"We shouldn't do this here; it's wrong, _General_."

"Well, where should we more exactly, since you aren't willing to turn your flat into a botanical garden and just come live in my bed." Roy added with a little anger in his voice, his lips getting closer to Riza's. "Whose fault is that?"

Riza didn't respond, but instead engaged into a kiss, one of her hands going up on his chest, moving towards the back of his neck. What had started as a sweet kiss from her side, ended up as a very passionate one from Roy's point of view, as his grip of Riza became tighter and tighter as each moment passed by. The woman stopped the kiss, as she pulled his hair and pressed her hand that laid against his chest quite hardly, to get herself out of his embrace.

"Hands off, General." She stated firmly, arranging her skirt, despite the fact that Roy's hands were still casually resting beneath it.

"Say _what_?"

"You need to continue deciphering the report from Briggs, so you should get that started, _Sir_."

"But we were just - "

"Motivation."

"_What_?"

"You needed some sort of motivation to finish the report, so - "

"So are we not going to continue - "

"I did _not _say that."

"So we are going to - " Roy retrieved one of his hands from Riza's thighs, just to scratch the top of his head, out of complete confusion and loss of understanding of the situation, gesture which his faithful Lieutenant naturally understood.

Arching one of her eyebrows, Riza smirked as she filled her hair over her shoulder, whilst turning around on her heel. "Do your homework first and you'll get treats for it later."

"Do_ not_ pull an _Elizabeth_ on me."

"Report. Go." Riza continued, as she walked towards the desk on which she let her own file rest.

"Fine. But I'd better get a good reward for restraining my … _fire_ now."

"It's raining outside, your fire is useless in such conditions. Need I remind you_ every_ time of this, Sir?"

"_You_ - "

" - _useless_." Hawkeye commented, picking up her file as she leaned against the edge of her desk, flipping the file open and continuing her lecture from where she had paused it. Roy looked at her with a feeling of discomfort in his chest; wait, no. In his pants. Darn Riza and her methods. However, it'd be a lie to say he wouldn't mind such motivations during the daytime as well. But, alas, he knew he wouldn't get them. Sighing deeply, he turned around and went back to sitting down on his chair.

"But the desk. I've always wanted _on_ the desk." Roy kept complaining, while picking up his pen and looking at the report in front of him as if he wanted nothing but to turn it into ashes. Riza completely ignored his complaints, and continued reading her report; after realizing he wouldn't get anything else from her, Mustang returned to his paperwork as well, cursing his life every few moments in his mind. Nonetheless, the Lieutenant had been right. The motivation had been well placed.

The hours of the night had passed by, as the two continued their paperwork, most of the time in silence, sometimes with small comments from Roy's side, asking whether or not some sentences made sense, from his decoding process. Around three in the morning, Roy finally threw his pen on his desk, and sunk into his chair, as he took a deep breath of relief. "And I am _done_."

"Then you should go get some rest, Sir." The Lieutenant stated, as she was still reading some papers.

"I don't think I can anymore. Too late - or early - for anything." Roy commented, stretching out his arms as he got up and started walking in her direction.

"I still haven't finished reading." Riza said, as she felt Roy leaning against the desk, next to her.

"I've noticed that, Lieutenant."

"Oh,_ no_!" The woman burst out all of the sudden, pressing her papers onto Roy's stomach and starting to walk towards the door.

"What happened?" The General asked, already starting to panic a little on the inside.

"I've left Black Hayate alone all night. No walking, no food, no anything. He's probably peed all over my house already." Riza commented, grabbing her coat from the hanger and putting it on. "Need to check on him."

"Aww, look at the Hawk's Eye, worrying about her precious baby boy." Mustang laughed, placing the papers on the desk behind him.

"Shut it, you idiot. _He's been alone all night_." Riza hit the floor with her heel, casually touching one of the guns that hung down from her belt. "I've trained Black Hayate with bullets, I can do that very easily with you too."

"I'll drive you."

"No, I'll be back soon, no need."

"I should shower anyway; you'll take care of Black Hayate and I'll just do that. See, Lieutenant, I am thinking ahead, being _productive_."

"Now that's a miracle. _Sir_."

"Yeah, yeah; let's go." And with that said, Mustang opened the door, for them to finally leave the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Havoc**

"Lieutenant - " Roy started talking, as he was unlocking the car's door.

"Yes, General." Riza replied immediately, not sure what to expect of him.

"You do realize you'll have to sit down, don't you?" Mustang opened the car's door for her, as he rested his elbow on its edge, looking at her with a huge smirk on his face. He found Riza's reaction more than perfect, as the woman simply froze in front of him, literally. She didn't move a muscle, only her eyes widening a bit; she was probably now realizing that he did have ulterior motives for wanting to drive her home. 'Oh, sweet, innocent Lieutenant.' Roy thought, winking in her direction.

Eventually, Hawkeye came back to her senses, straightened her back and entered the car, sitting down, pulling her skirt down as she sat down, trying to cover as much as she could by letting her hands rest on her lap. Roy noticed that, nonetheless, he did not comment on it. Yet. Soon enough they were on their way to Riza's place, and the trip there had been rather quiet. Riza kept looking out the window, her hands nervously moving around her lap, still feeling displeased with the fact that she had to sit down. Meanwhile, Roy paid more attention to her lap than the road; thankfully, no-one else was driving at that ungodly hour of the morning.

Soon enough they reached Riza's building and the woman hurried as fast as she could towards her apartment. Roy followed her slowly, just to find her looking for her key. "Have you lost it?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. That was surprising, Riza never really lost anything in the entire time he's known her, which was quite a bit.

"I think the key still is in my trousers, since I left with them on this morning but _someone_ insisted I had to change due to _breaking the law_."

"Hmpf." Roy shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide this feeling of having gotten Riza in a tiny mini-skirt by law. But before he could even bathe properly in that sensation of accomplishment, Hawkeye pulled her gun out and shot the door's lock. "Are you in your right mind?!" He asked, not even knowing how to react to such a gesture of hers. Goodness, Riza definitely had something in her to just shoot her own door.

"I am, why do you ask?" She commented, putting her gun underneath her belt, in its rightful place. The door soon opened and Black Hayate made an appearance, barking a bit, starting to run circles around his mistress. "No." Riza eyed the dog, and it immediately stopped from both running and barking. Roy knew that she'd had him well trained, but every single time he witnessed such moments, the General couldn't be anything but fascinated. She's done a great job with that dog.

And the dog did a good job with her. Riza soon picked up the little fellow from the ground and held him close to her chest, Black Hayate affectionately licking the tip of the Lieutenant's nose. "Come on, let's get you some food." She responded as affectionately to her little companion, stepping inside her flat. Roy couldn't help himself from smiling as he observed the entire moment, and soon enough followed Riza inside.

"You can go shower; you know where everything is." Hawkeye told Mustang, before heading towards the kitchen to take care of Black Hayate.

She held him tight to her chest, this being her way of apologizing for leaving him alone for so long. The dog kept licking her hands every now and then, appearing to be more than happy to see his mistress. "I'll make it up to you. You'll be allowed in the bed tonight, just this time." Riza commented as she patted his head, while placing him on the floor and grabbing his bowl, to put some food in it. She did so, and allowed the dog to eat in peace and quiet, deciding that, this time round, he could not respect the rules and eat as much as he'd want. Poor thing deserved it in the end.

Hawkeye went to her room, passing by the bathroom, where she could hear the shower being on. It was a good time to change herself, get out of that tiny skirt, even if it were for an hour or so. However, when reaching her dormitory, the sight of her bed had been more than just tempting, so Riza just let herself fall on it, sinking her face into the covers. Not having sat down all day, this entire thing felt so good, she could just do it forever. Riza decided to remain so for a few moments, not having the power of getting up.

But the few moments turned out to be more, as the noise of the shower stopped. Upon noticing that, she moved around, turning around and sitting down on her bed. She had desired to get up, but it was just too comfortable there for her to do so. Not surprisingly, Roy made an appearance at her dormitory's door, which was left open. "Done with my shower." He said, still tapping his hair with a towel. He had another one wrapped around his waist, which Riza noticed immediately.

"You should put something on." She commented, finally getting up from her bed and taking off her shoes one by one, as she headed towards one of the drawers, starting to search through it.

"Do I still have clothes here?" Roy asked, making his way through the room, towards Riza.

"Yes."

"That's surprising."

"How so?"

"Well - " Roy paused as he reached the drawer himself and leaned against it. " - I haven't asked you for clothes for a while now. I thought you'd have gotten rid of them, to use the space for your own things."

Riza pulled out a pair of dark blue trousers and a white shirt, handing them over to Mustang. "I think the jacket's in the other drawer, not sure."

"Don't worry." Roy said, as he put the shirt on.

"What, in the name of God, _are you doing_?" Riza asked, looking at him very annoyed.

"What?" The General looked at her, not actually knowing how to react.

Hawkeye let out a loud sigh, pulling the shirt off of him. "You're still wet and just ruined a perfectly ironed shirt. I need to iron this now, thank you _very _much, Mustang." Riza looked at the semi-wet shirt in her hands now, feeling like slapping the man next to her. Seriously, how did he even dress on his own, at his place? He clearly should not be allowed to do such things; now this should be illegal. Letting this man dress himself. 'Goodness.' Riza thought, more than simply annoyed at him.

"And me, thinking you want to have me around naked."

"Don't flatter yourself, I've seen _way_ better." Riza commented, making her way out of her dormitory, to go iron the shirt. Roy was quickly on her tail, wanting to get an explanation. "How? _What do you mean, Hawkeye_?!"

"I'm in the military, forgot that already? Surrounded by men all the time. Especially whilst at the Academy, young times those were."

A sensation of distaste came upon Roy, as he crossed his arms above his chest, feeling cheated on. Nevertheless, Riza and him hadn't kept in touch for a period of time in their lives and the one she mentioned just happened to be it. "You never really told me about your time at the Military Academy." He said, taking a seat on a chair in the kitchen, as Riza looked for her iron.

"There's nothing to be said." She commented, still searching the room with her eyes. "I met Rebecca there, if that helps with anything."

"What about, you know, _guys_ and _stuff_."

Riza stopped from moving around, and looked at him with a small smile on her face. "I was a girl, with a secret to hide on her back. It's safe to say that what is on my back surely interfered with the _guys _subject. But, yes, I did have my share of admirers. Still do, if you haven't noticed."

"True, the Hawk's Eye has her fanboys, all around the place, might I add."

"Indeed I do." Riza smirked, flipped her hair over her shoulder and winking in the General's direction. "But, alas, I need to fix what you've ruined."

"Why? I don't mind being half-naked. What I mind is that, if I'm topless, so should you. It's only fair; y'know, _democracy_."

"Well, if you pull the democracy card, I guess I could - " Riza started unbuttoning her shirt and her General's jaw dropped. Nonetheless, the pleasure didn't last forever, as he realized that the woman had a white top underneath her shirt. " - take off my shirt too."

"What about that top too. I mean, it's still - "

"RIZA!" A scream could be heard from the hallway, causing Riza to drop Roy's shirt and her own on the floor, as she ran towards the place of the turmoil.

Arriving there, she saw Havoc carefully examining her harmed door. "Jean?" She asked, quite confused.

"Oh, _here_ you are!" He said on an exasperated tone, waterfalls of tears running on his face as he approached her and forced her into a hug, so he could desperately cry on her shoulder.

Behind him, Kain, Vato and Heymans could be seen entering her apartment. "You know, my place - _IS NOT A HOTEL_." Riza yelled out loud, trying to get Jean off of her.

"Sorry!" Kain said, approaching her, whilst looking concerned at Jean. "His girlfriend broke up with him, so we took him out for a few drinks, but he wanted to see _you_, so you could help him _understand_."

"What the Hell does he need to understand?!" Riza asked, very annoyed. Normally, she was one of Jean's most gentle friends, always listening to his love-life issues when others didn't seem keen on doing so. But now, it was just a horrible timing, _seriously_.

"Well - " Heymans approached her from the other side, whispering to her ear. " - she broke off with him during s - e - x." And with that said, Jean started sobbing on her shoulder even louder, loud enough to be heard from the kitchen, causing Roy to get up from his chair, and head towards the hallway himself.

"What the Hell, Hawkeye? We were doing _something _in the - " He stopped from talking the exact moment he stepped into the hallway and saw all of his staff there and, well, it was just one of those rare moments when the Flame Alchemist froze.

"OH _MAN_. Even Mustang's getting some without being dumped." Jean started crying even louder, pulling Riza even closer to him. It was a good thing that he was taller than her, as parts of his body were covering her flaming red face. Now wasn't this entire thing as embarrassing as it could get. On the bright side, it seemed that, apart from Jean, the others seemed to be in a similar state to Roy's.

Riza placed one of her hands on Jean's back, gently patting him. "Come on, let's make you some coffee and we'll talk. Just the two of us. Sounds good?" She said on a soft tone, encouraging Havoc to walk with her towards the kitchen. As they passed by Roy, Riza gave him a death glare, hoping that he'd understand to fix this whole thing. And he did, mostly because he felt as awkward as she did. Naturally, he also felt satisfied that now it was clear that Riza was his, but still.

"Err, General - " Kain said, hesitatingly.

"What?" Roy inquired, turning his gaze from Riza and Jean to Kain.

"Your towel is, erm,_ falling_."

Mustang pulled his towel quickly and headed towards the living room, where he threw himself on the sofa, snapping his fingers but only smoke coming out of them. He was still wet. Kain, Vato and Heymans entered the chamber as well, and sat down in different areas of the room. Naturally, none of them wanted to be too close to the General.

Black Hayate made his way in the living room as well and jumped on Kain, who picked the little one up, as it started licking his face. Vato watched the scene with little emotion expressed through a small smile, as Heymans smirked in the General's direction. "So … details, _details_." Both Kain and Vato froze, their gazes both falling in Mustang's direction.

"_What_ details? As you saw, out of everyone, _I_ am the _only_ naked one." Kain held Black Hayate close to his chest, just in case the General would explode; he feared that. Vato stepped closer to Kain, just in case Mustang wanted to aim something at Heymans for his question. Roy slapped his forehead with his hand, not believing that this was happening to him and even when she took her shirt off by her own. When he'll be Führer, he'd make it a law for people not to ever disturb him and Riza. _Ever_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The Talk (Part 1)**

Whilst the three stayed in the living room in what was an uncomfortable silence, Riza just finished making Jean some coffee and helped him to drink it, as he was a bit too drunk for even standing still. Now she understood why he'd thrown himself at her. "I'm sorry." Jean said, placing the coffee cup on the table. Riza was sitting on the chair next to his, her hand on Havoc's back, to make sure he could stand up for himself.

"Don't be. I'm sorry for your situation. _Silly girl_." She nodded her head in disapproval, a soft, understanding smile being placed on her face.

"No, I am. In the end, you were - "

"_Nothing_. Me and _General_ Mustang were doing _nothing_."

"But he was - "

"But I am _not_, now am I?" Riza shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed. "I am not naked, Jean. Trust me, if I'd have been naked, you'd have noticed."

"_Hell yeah_."

"See?" Riza nodded her head in disapproval, yet slightly amused by the turn their conversation took.

"Can I ask you something?"

"That's what you came here for, so _yes_, I guess."

"No, it's unrelated to my horrible pain, my poor bleeding heart." Jean over-dramatized, pressing his forehead against Riza's shoulder.

"Ask, anyway."

"How is it?"

"How is _what_?"

"To have such a thing you two do. To be prepared to do anything for someone, no matter what."

"Jean, we're in the same - "

" - situation? No. I believe I have_ very _different motives from yours."

"I'd guess you do." Riza smiled, patting his back once more. "Well, we have a history."

"Why do you work for him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you work for him _still_? Everyone just knows you two are a thing, why not just make it - "

"Jean, _no_."

"Well, I think yes, otherwise he'll be taken." Riza's eyes widened, unsure of Jean's words; fortunately for her, Havoc continued talking. "Grumman once told him what would really make him happy would be if Mustang took his granddaughter as his First Lady." At those words, Hawkeye closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around her colleague's back.

Her connection to the current Führer was unknown by almost everyone; her and her grandfather had never expressed their blood connection in public. They had a decent relationship though; Riza recalled enjoying his company as a child, despite the few times she's seen him. In the end, he's been in the army most of his life, therefore, he did spent a lot of time away from family. In addition to that, when joining the military herself, Riza hadn't desired to be regarded differently from any other officer, hence her not sharing her most powerful connection in the area with anyone. Grumman had respected that, despite that they never discussed the subject openly; it's been like an unwritten contract between them two.

However, him telling that to Roy. Riza felt warmth in her heart, to know that she still has someone connected to her that was somewhat concerned about her future. Despite their lack of a proper family relationship, Riza had him, she had _someone_.

"I just_ really_ want you two together officially." Havoc continued with a waterfall of tears on his face, surprising Riza. "You two define love for everyone there. I mean, it's just – _everyone_ wants what you two have." He started sobbing once more, hugging the woman harder.

"You're a bit _too _drunk, Jean." Hawkeye stated, helping him get up. "How about we put you to bed and us two will talk about your issue when you're properly ready? But I doubt there's any issue to talk at all, you're just being silly."

With that all said, Riza took Jean to her guest room, for him to rest there until they'd all have to go to work. The rest of the crew fell asleep in her living room, which she had checked after making sure Havoc was fine.

"And I said my house wasn't a hotel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Not only you and me**

The actual, proper morning soon came and, while Riza hadn't slept at all, she didn't feel tired. She's had a very long, relaxing bath, dressed herself in one of her favourite dresses (it was a rather simple one, light brown, but it went very well with her long, white pearls necklace) and afterwards retrieved herself in the kitchen, where she's made a whole lot of coffee. Surely everyone'd need some as soon as they'd wake up.

Enjoying a cup of coffee herself, the Lieutenant was now sitting down on a chair, reading that day's newspaper, while softly patting Black Hayate, who made himself very much comfortable on her lap, resting with his belly up, so he could be properly patted by his mistress.

Some noise could be heard coming from the hallway, nonetheless, Riza didn't bother herself with checking to see whom it was. "Lieutenant - " She heard coming from the kitchen's door, no-one other than her General's voice. She didn't move still, continuing her activity. Roy approached her, placing both his hands on her shoulders, and bending over, he kissed her on her right cheek. "You smell good." He whispered into her ear, his hands moving forwards onto her chest.

"And you're still wearing only a towel, _Sir_, with your entire _team _all over my house." Hawkeye responded, trying as much as she could to keep her cool, despite that Mustang's hands were going deeper and deeper into her cleavage.

"Don't remind me." He continued to whisper into her ear, his lips gently biting it. "Fancy having dinner tonight? I'll make it special. And_ just_ the two of us, my darling Lady."

"You should get dressed. I ironed your shirt, it's on my bed. I've placed Havoc in the guest room, so you're good to change in my room." Riza still tried to keep herself together, seeing that Roy was doing the exact opposite much to both her pleasure _and _her annoyance.

"Say yes first." His hands were now officially underneath her dress; well, _dress._ Bra, better put.

Riza put down her newspaper, now both her hands resting on Black Hayate's fluffy tummy. She turned her head around a bit, causing her and Roy's lips to almost touch, due to the lack of distance between the two of them. "_Yes_." She whispered herself and the General leaned in for a kiss, but something stopped him from actually kissing Hawkeye.

"Oh, for the love of _humanity_. Just rub it in my face that I'm all _single _now, now _why _wouldn't you?!" Jean made an appearance in the kitchen's door step, slapping both his hands over his eyes, a cigarette being situated between his lips, forming a small cloud of smoke all around him.

Roy pressed his forehead against Riza's and whispered a very quick "Tonight." before straightening his back, retrieving his hands and leaving the kitchen, to get changed for a last day of work before the weekend. As he passed by Jean, the latter entered the kitchen, taking a seat next to the Lieutenant.

"Now that was traumatizing to see in the morning." Jean said, picking up Black Hayate from Riza's lap and hugging the little one. "Only hug I'll get today."

"Stop dramatizing." Riza said, rolling her eyes and she poured her friend some coffee and pushed the cup into his direction. "Still want to talk about the girlfriend issue? I'm here whenever you're ready, just so you know." She commented, an honest smile appearing on her face.

"I know." He smiled himself, putting out the cigarette in the ashtray, as he allowed Black Hayate to make himself comfortable in his lap, but not before crossing his legs. "But I'd like to talk just the two of us, you know, without other people around." Jean pointed towards the living room, where their other colleagues were still sleeping. "Have any plans for this weekend?" He asked, taking a sip out of the coffee.

"I don't know about tomorrow, but I can be free on Sunday. I usually meet up with Rebecca for brunch, but she has a big date, so our plans were _obviously_ postponed."

"Want to go to the Zoo, then? Just us two?"

"Sure, Jean, I'd fancy that." She shook her head in approval. "What hour?"

"I'll come pick you up in the morning, around eleven?"

"Sounds good. I'd have walked Black Hayate by then and we'll have a great time at the Zoo, now won't we boy?" Riza gently touched Black Hayate's nose, before getting up from her chair and going to wash her cup.

"It's amazing."

"What's amazing, Jean?"

"How you started training him with bullets and now you're just so motherly with him. It's _fascinating_."

"Hm." Riza let out, before turning around and deciding to leave Jean alone. "I should get changed in my uniform."

"I'll go do that too, at home. Will wake up and take the guys too. See you at the office, Hawkeye." Jean said, getting up himself as he finished his coffee.

The Lieutenant went straight to her dormitory though, not responding to Havoc's words. There, she found Roy, arranging his hair, in front of her mirror. "Have they left yet?"

"Any moment now." She answered, opening her closet and taking out her jacket, a mini-skirt and a black blouse. "Jean said he'd wake them up so they could go home and change for work."

"Good." Roy responded, finishing up his hair and leaving the comb on the table next to the mirror. "Oh, the mini-skirt." He said, taking a seat on Riza's bed.

"Yes, the mandatory skirt." She said, as she took neatened it up. "Turn around, I need to change."

"What do you mean, _turn around_?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You do realize I've seen you naked several times now."

"Turn around, _General_."

"No."

"I said _turn around_." Riza got closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, to force him to do as asked. However, Roy grabbed her by her arm, and pulled her in, Riza landing on his lap, the man quickly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Make me."

"Save it for tonight." She said softly, her hair falling off her shoulder as she leaned in closer to Mustang.

"_Make me_." And with those words being said once more, Riza kissed _her_ General, one of her hands resting on his chest, as the other was messing up his nicely-arranged hair, more purposely than playfully. If he didn't allow her to dress alone from the first try, he deserved a punishment, right?

Roy moaned as he felt her messing up his hair, and interrupted the kiss. "I feel what you're doing, you know."

"Go. I need to change."

"Fine, but - "

"Tonight. I _promise_."

"And - "

"And _what_?"

"Lieutenant - "

"Fine." Riza commented, as she got up from his lap. "You'll be on top. Just this once. Now go, I really need to change and you really need to go to work."

"Now this sounds like a boring day." He said, getting up from the bed.

"Did I not say _on top_?"

"Fine, I'll stop complaining and go be productive." With that reflected upon, Roy left her alone, to change. It was going to be a long day filled with meetings and reports to be done, but, well, the night seemed to sound promising enough, now didn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Comment: **Cheers guys :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows! 3 I'm a bit busy at the time being, but I'll try to update the story as fast as I can.

**Chapter six: It's because of you**

It's been a somewhat busy day and Mustang saw from very little to nothing of his Lieutenant, this of which he hadn't been that pleased of. He had hoped to see Riza during lunch, nonetheless, the woman had spent her break with Rebecca and, well, he hadn't desired to bother them two, especially knowing the two of them already had made plans for that night. Which finally came, thank goodness. Much to his annoyance, Roy had to admit it to himself: after pulling an all-nighter at work and sleeping for only two hours or so, he was quite tired. But nothing would interfere with this perfect night, not even this state of his. Plus, truth be told, he's been way tired in the past and had managed to do things flawlessly, thank you very much.

He's been standing in front of Riza's apartment door for a few minutes now, not having knocked yet. While eager to get the evening started, Roy knew that as soon as it would start, its end would be nearer and nearer. For some reason, he felt _nervous_. Which was truly surprising, Riza never really made him feel nervous, she made him feel safe, as much as he knew he made her feel as safe. That's what their relationship was about at its core; they both protected each other as much as they could. But, nervous? Why did he feel in such a way?

Knocking at the door, Roy decided not to dwell upon that feeling anymore. He could hear Black Hayate's barking on the other side of the door, which made him smile. However, the noise soon disappeared, causing him to believe that Hawkeye was nearby. And his suspicions proved to be correct, as the door soon opened, revealing the_ stunning _Riza. His eyes widened, being surprised of how beautiful she looked that night; naturally, his gaze fell on her face, then went lower and lower, noticing the very tight and surprisingly short violet dress the woman was wearing.

"You look amazing." He commented, still staring at her in pure awe.

"I'm not ready yet. I need to get my jacket. Just a sec - " She almost turned around to grab the piece of clothing, but her fist was caught by Roy's hand, causing her to stop and look at him properly, her bangs gently falling into her eyes.

"A simple _thank you _would have been enough, you know." Roy said, entering the apartment and pushing the door the door behind him, with his leg, closing it. With that done, he pulled Riza closer to him, wrapping his free hand around her waist.

"Weren't we going out?" Riza asked, arching an eyebrow, more out of actual, genuine confusion than anything.

"Yes; I've arranged everything, but, I _can't_ - "

"You _can't_ stay this close to me outside."

"I _want _to."

"You _can't_."

Roy pressed his forehead against hers, now realizing why he's felt so nervous only moments previously. He's asked Hawkeye this with previous occasions, nonetheless, she's always said _no _to the question. He couldn't blame her; should he had been the one in her position, he'd had done nothing differently. But still, he wanted to freely act like this with her anywhere he'd go. And everyone already knew she was his weakness, as much as he was hers. Maybe that was why they couldn't be together the way they wanted to; because they wouldn't be able to properly protect one another.

Plus, a King always needed his Queen on the battlefield, next to him, and nowhere else.

"I do want to." He pulled her closer, wrapping both his arms around her, hugging her as hard as possible.

Riza didn't understand why the sudden _feelings _from the General, however, she couldn't deny it that she enjoyed it, this emotional side of his, especially when it was about her or around her. She, herself, rarely showed her soft side, even to Mustang there, always keeping her cool, as previously ordered many times by himself. Which she'd do this time round as well.

She pressed her hands against his chest, preparing to push herself out of his embrace, however, the moment she did that, Mustang' grip on her became even tighter. "No." He whispered, still holding on to her. Riza's heart started beating a little faster, not being that sure as to how to react. Roy seemed to be in an odd place; she couldn't blame him, a lot of things were changing for him and that wouldn't stop anytime soon. Plus, last night took a completely different turn as of what he'd been expecting.

"Do you want to stay in?" Riza asked, her hands slowly moving on his chest. "I wasn't hungry anyway."

"I don't care, just – _don't._"

"I _won't _let go." She grabbed his hands into her own and encouraged him to follow her to her room, which Roy did without any objections. Entering her room, Riza continued to talk. "You should get some rest. All these meetings after a night with no proper sleep must have been exhausting."

Roy took a seat on the bed and, as he still held Riza's hand, she was forced to do the same. "I don't need rest. I just … I think I realized how foolish I am, believing I can achieve everything I've ever wanted."

"Stop this." Riza interfered quite harshly, looking at him with anger in her eyes. "You've achieved everything _and_ much, much more. And you've done it all in the best of ways. Trust me on that, otherwise, you wouldn't be here, now."

"But you - "

" - I'm here."

"I _need_ you."

With those words coming out of his mouth, Riza found herself in the position of her giving him a hug, letting him to just explode due to whatever was wrong with him. Roy let his head rest on her shoulder and continued. "I realize I've achieved so much, but I've lost equally as much on the way. I don't want to - "

"You won't. I'll _always_ be here, Sir."

The General hugged her back, kissing her neck as he drew closer to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I promised you a good evening and I'm failing."

"You're not, you're _really_ not. In two weeks your life will be completely different, it's understandable."

"Your life too." He straightened his back, his eyes looking into hers.

"Mine? No, not really." Hawkeye smirked, both her eyebrows arching. "I'm just going to continue being your bodyguard, nothing different in my agenda."

"The _Führer_'s bodyguard."

"Indeed." Riza smiled, whilst Roy ran his hand through her hair.

"I enjoy your hair this way."

"Really?" She commented, glad that the subject changed to a less tense one. "I was thinking about cutting it short again. It just gets in the way so much, very uncomfortable."

"Why did you grow it out in the first place then?" His fingers toying with a strand of her hair, Mustang actually realized that he's never done that before: play with Riza's hair. It felt nice; it was nicer that she didn't comment about how he shouldn't do that though. However, it did feel like she was avoiding answering the question.

"I grew it out after we've first met Edward. I met his girlfriend, well, wife now, there. Winry? She had long hair and it looked so nice on her. An innocent, little girl with long, blonde hair." She shrugged her shoulders, feeling Roy's hand now moving behind her neck. "I know I'll never be – or even was - like her, but I thought maybe – it was foolish of me, truthfully."

"A bit, yes." Roy commented, with a soft laughter. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you should cut it again, then."

"I'll see." She smiled herself, lowering her head. Truthfully, Riza did enjoy her long hair, as much as it bothered her during work. However, it was also an emotional burden at the same time; she saw it firstly on an angelical girl, all cute and nice. When she saw her hair, so similar to Winry's, in the mirror now, all she could feel was the blood of every person she's ever killed dripping down from her hands.

"So - " The General started, causing Riza to arch one of her eyebrows. " - wasn't I promised that I'd be on top?"

"Oh, were you now?" The Lieutenant said coldly, pressing one of her hands on his chest, pushing him down on the bed, as she mounted on top, her legs resting at each side of his waist, making it difficult for him to move, should he attempt to.

"Come on, Hawkeye." He responded, as Riza lowered herself to his level, their noses barely touching.

"I do not recall making such a promise; sorry, Sir."

"But you are always on - "

"You said it, not I. _Always._"

"This isn't fair."

"But you like it, otherwise, you'd have tried to switch the position to your favour."

And Riza barely finished her sentence, as Roy did as suggested; he grabbed Riza by her wrists and rolled around with her once, the two of them ending up in the same position as before, but only with _him_ on top.

"You just caught me off guard." She commented, as her eyes narrowed, whilst looking at him with nothing but suspicion.

"What?" He said, noticing her look.

"I'm trying to figure out how you're going to do this all."

"What are you talking about, Lieutenant?"

"Well, if you loosen your grip from my wrists, I'll obviously pull the same move on you and be on top again. So, you probably won't do that. However, if you don't do that, I'm just wondering, out of curiosity, how are you going to take your clothes off."

And she could swear that, at the certain point, the moan that came out of Roy's mouth wasn't actually human. His head landed on her chest, the grip on her wrists becoming tighter and tighter. "You're enjoying this. Torturing me in such ways."

"It's burning." Riza whispered.

"What?"

"Your hands on mine. _Burning_."

Roy suddenly got up and pulled Riza with him, loosening the grip on her wrists and nothing that, indeed, his hands were pretty warm. The fact that he's been a bit angry must have affected his body's temperature. "I'm sorry." He said, feeling as if he was breaking on the inside. He never wanted to burn her, out of all people, _her_. He had to do it once and as much as it had hurt her, something told him that it hurt him way more; just the thought that he's done that before killed him on the inside.

The Lieutenant noticed his gaze and decided not to dwell on it. "How about a shower?"

"I'm _so_ sorry." He repeated; her suggestion, while completely understandable, it still hurt.

"Come on." She said, pulling him by her hand to get up from the bed along her side.

"Wait, what - "

"Don't you want to shower?"

"_Together_?"

"Well, if you'd like by yourself, do tell - "

"_Together_."


End file.
